1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and particularly to the display panel and the manufacturing method provided with a design of its alignment layer and relevant elements to eliminate light leakage.
2. Description of Related Art
The relative position of the alignment layer and the sealant between an upper substrate and a lower substrate is considerable in fabricating the present liquid crystal display panel, so as to comply with the design of slim bezel (or named slim frame) or obtain large usable area on the panel. Furthermore, prevention of the light leakage and the signal transmission between the upper substrate and the lower substrate are still important issues in the design of slim bezel.
A conventional liquid crystal display panel has alignment layers entirely formed on the upper substrate and the lower substrate respectively in a uniform thickness. However, when a misalignment occurs in the assembly of the upper substrate and the lower substrate, an alignment layer at unexpected location may obstruct the electrical connection built between an electrode layer of the upper substrate and a pad of the lower substrate by a conductive member in the sealant. In addition, the alignment layer at unexpected location may further affect the alignment of liquid crystal molecules and thus result in light leakage.
An alignment layer formed with an opening corresponding to the position of the conductive member is further proposed in the prior art to conduct the upper substrate and the lower substrate via the conductive member. Nonetheless, light leakage still occurs at the opening, and thereby affects the display quality.